


[Sebjo] 一个病病的肉力练习问卷

by yhxyssp



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: 设定是Sebastian女儿身亡妻子失踪，但Joseph未婚。这个问卷一共5题，第一次亲密接触，第一次kiss，第一次嘿嘿嘿，日常嘿嘿嘿，自选play。五个题目是五个场景，它们按时间顺序发展，可以连成一个故事。是把刀，描写了一个内心早已破碎的Joseph，和一个想要救助但实际上却只是把他推向更黑暗深渊的Sebastian。





	[Sebjo] 一个病病的肉力练习问卷

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：婚外情、自毁倾向。不喜勿入，雷到概不负责。

【第一次亲密接触】

Joseph在倾盆的大雨中找到Sebastian。

那熟悉的米黄色风衣撑着过时的陈旧黑伞在风暴中仓促地前行着。Joseph连忙呼唤那人的名字，疾追过去。

“Sebastian！”

被叫到的人明显愣了一下，却无意要停，脚步反倒迈得更快了。但又没到避之不及的程度，仅仅是快走的他没一会儿就被奔跑而至的Joseph赶上。Joseph绕到Sebastian的面前站定，大口喘息着，手中的折叠伞不够抵挡狂风骤雨，他浑身上下早已湿透。一缕发丝从额上垂下，镜片也被雨水沾得模糊不清。

“够……够了。”Joseph从喘息的夹缝中挤出话语，“Seb，停下……”

他渐渐地弯下身去，没打着伞的那只手撑在膝盖上勉强不让自己倒下。街上除了飞驰而过的稀少车辆外早已没了行人，足以湮没一切的雨声将他的言语盖过。他抬起头从镜片上方的空隙里看向Sebastian，而后者只是冷冷地俯视着他。

“让开，Joseph。”

“不行，Sebas……”

他尚未完整叫出那人的名字，而那人已经不耐烦地迈步从旁绕过。他惊惶地回头，咬咬牙扔下伞再次追去。他知道一旦付诸肢体冲突他就已经输了，但他手上已经无注可下。就算是愚蠢的挣扎也罢……他不能容忍再让那人从自己的视线中消失了。

他赶上去从后面抓住Sebastian的手腕，立刻被后者侧过身猛的挣开。毫无迟疑，他立刻伸出另一只手紧紧抓住Sebastian另一条撑着伞的手臂，不依不饶的姿态大约有些滑稽狼狈。

而他只得到Sebastian寒冷到极点的回复。“JosephOda你给我放手。”

有那么一到两秒他只能仰视着Sebastian的双眼大口呼吸。片刻语塞后他模仿对方的语气：“SebastianCastellanos你……”

那人的全名太长了。他刚刚才念出那个黏在舌尖的名字，就被那人用刚刚挣脱的手一拳打上了脸。他跌坐在脏肮的地上，头偏向一侧，眼镜也飞出好远。抬起头来，他看见眼前那人原地呆站在他身前，没有防守也没在准备着下次进攻。他颤抖着用被污泥弄脏的衣袖擦擦嘴角的血，大吼一声爬起来扑了上去。

他们缠斗起来。说是缠斗都显得夸大其辞，因为多年的搭档经验Sebastian早就熟悉了Joseph的格斗套路，而力量上Joseph又全然不是Sebastian的对手，此刻的情况不过是Joseph的挣扎和Sebastian单方面的控制罢了。他们纠缠着，直到某人一个踉跄，他们扭作一团向地面倒去。

Joseph感到后背后脑传来一阵阵钝痛，身下是冰冷的积水地面，胸腹却感受到令人心安的温暖与重量。他睁开紧闭的双眼，看见Sebastian压在他的身上。那人的一只手抓着自己的手腕举过头顶，脑袋埋在自己的颈窝。

他什么也没说。而伏在他身上的那个人慢慢松开了对他的控制，四肢撑在他的身体旁让自己趴伏起来。雨点落在那个人的背上，沿着他的身侧和四肢淌下，落在Joseph的身边。那人沉默地看向Joseph，Joseph注意到他的眼睛越来越恢复清明。

“Seb……”他再度开口，“跟我回局里。”

很长一段时间他们都没有动。只有一大一小两把伞，倒着摇晃在积水的路面上。

【第一次kiss】

Joseph离开卫生间时正好撞上Sebastian大步流星地进来。当Joseph洗过手擦干后站在镜前戴手套时，Sebastian从卫生间内走了出来。

水池只有两个，Sebastian站在他身边，气氛变得有些尴尬起来。他低下头去整理自己的手套。

“我被检举了。”Sebastian打破沉寂。“我猜大概是你。”

“我很抱歉。”Joseph抢先道歉，他没有抬起视线，过于急切的打断强烈地暗示出他并不想谈及这个话题，“但我执意要这么做。”

“那就不要道歉。”Sebastian从一旁看向他，最终轻轻叹了口气。“……Joseph。你不需要总是道歉的。”

Joseph整理手套的动作暂停了片刻。他从下往上抬起眼偷瞄了一下，又迅速转开脸。“对不起……我是说，我知道了。”

他回避着面前那人的视线。他总是习惯性地为自己的过失道歉，但如果道歉本身就是个过失呢？他在心底自言自语，这有一点好笑——

然后，他的思绪被突兀地打断，被一只抚上他脸颊的手和一个落在他唇间的吻。

Sebastian身上的烟味瞬间侵袭了Joseph的感官。Sebastian没有把Joseph的脸扭向他，而是自己探出头，寻找到Joseph的唇然后吻了下去。他的气息喷在Joseph的鼻翼，粗糙的胡茬扎上Joseph的脸。柔软的嘴唇温暖的相贴着，仅此而已。

Joseph睁开的眼眸愣怔着平视前方，他甚至忘了眨眼，大脑一片空白。

当世界快要被蜂鸣的幻听淹没时Sebastian放开了Joseph。而后者仍是一副状态外的样子，被撞歪的眼镜下双眼茫然，没有脸红也没有抗拒。

半晌，他终于缓缓开口发问。当他张开嘴时唇瓣都因为干燥而粘连。“为什么……”

“因为你看上去一副想要我这么做的样子。”

啊，暴露了吗。他想着，垂下视线也低下头，镜片的反光隐藏起自己的眼睛。“……回去吧，Seb。”

Sebastian露出疑惑的神情，而Joseph请求得更加恳切。“先别看我……求你了。”

Joseph把头埋得过低只能看见Sebastian的脚步，但那足以让他知道Sebastian有那么一瞬想要靠近抱住他，但最终还是放弃了。Sebastian拍拍Joseph的肩膀，双脚迈过Joseph身边，消失在他的视线后方。Joseph呆站了许久，而后取下眼镜轻轻放在洗手台上，脱下一只手套，再拽下另一只，最后逐渐变得暴躁地扔到一边。他俯身开大水龙头疯狂地清洗着自己被触碰的脸颊和嘴唇，双肩颤抖，眼圈红得惊人。

刚刚Sebastian手上的婚戒像烙铁一样灼伤他的皮肤。好痛苦，好恶心，好脏。

可是，却又感到无法言说的幸福。

【第一次嘿嘿嘿】

Sebastian敲了好久才敲开Joseph的家门。打开门时面前的Joseph似乎并没有什么异常，依旧是一丝不苟的头发、整整齐齐的衬衫背心和黑手套。但Sebastian知道有些地方不对。他在门口等得太久了，诡异的久。或许就在刚才，有什么事正在发生。

“……Joseph？”他皱起眉，仔细打量着面前装出一切正常的人，“你……独自在家时也带手套吗？”

“呃……我……”他的声音异常的沙哑。向下回避的视线表明他无法解释甚至也放弃了解释。不对，这太可疑了。Sebastian推开他径直走进Joseph的卧室。

那里整洁得像是无人居住。屋内陈设皆一尘不染，床铺也是整整齐齐。一个空玻璃杯和一把手枪静静躺在床头柜上。Sebastian上前检查那把枪……子弹上膛，枪把上残留的体温甚至都没有散尽。他立刻明白了在他到来之前这里正要发生什么。

“Joseph……”他轻轻地把那把枪放回原处，压抑地叹息。身后的人没有说话。是啊，说些什么好呢。

沉默和会失去挚友的恐惧让Sebastian暴躁起来。他似乎看到Joseph淡然地收拾好房间和自己，倒上一杯威士忌，饮尽后抓起枪对准自己的太阳穴，或许还会停一停，抬起又放下，颤抖着犹豫一两次……直到自己的敲门声突然响起。他撞上了这一次，可在此之前呢？他多年的搭档究竟有多少次是从生命线上挣扎着爬回来，又装作若无其事地面对周遭世界呢？他没法不去想象那些场景，隐痛一点点侵蚀心脏。

“……所以你就打算这么走了？都不和我告个别吗？”

他变得愤怒而烦躁，低沉的质问最后变成了一句怒吼，同时转过身几步上前将Joseph压到墙壁上。“你他妈的在想什么？！”

Joseph低垂的视线躲闪着Sebastian的怒视。“对不起……”他低喃道。

“天啊……Joseph。”Sebastian放松了些力道，露出难以置信的表情，“别再道歉了。”

Sebastian知道Joseph的心理状态一直不是很好，他也劝过他去看心理医生。但他不知道Joseph的病态已到了这种地步，那深渊之上的独木桥摇摇欲坠，行走在边缘的他随时都可能跌落。自己碰巧救了他，这一次。但如果自己晚到两分钟呢？

他压制着Joseph的手臂不由得又变得粗暴起来，使那人发出一声轻微的痛呼。“操，Joseph，真的有那么难吗？我需要你，我……”

他紧皱的眉心颤抖起来，说话说到一半的嘴还半张着，喉结在脖颈上下滚动。“……见鬼。我爱上你了。我知道这是错的，但这是真的。”

他感觉到Joseph在他的手下强烈地震颤，却仍然回避着他的视线。于是他莽撞地吻上Joseph苍白的嘴唇，仿佛是故意要欺负或惩罚Joseph那样。他把他的双手压在墙上暴戾地侵入他的口腔，像要把对方吞食般狂热地索取着，津液沿着他们唇舌交缠的缝隙流出。当他吻够了之后又赌气似的猛然放开，注视着那镜片下蒙上了水雾的半睁的看向自己的眼。

“不许再那么做了Joseph。你是我的职责之一，如果我保护不了你……我会自责到死的。”

Joseph看着Sebastian，突然出人意料地噗的一声笑起来，些许眼泪也随之挤出了眼眶。起初是吃吃的笑，渐渐愈发变成沉默哽咽的抽动，搞得Sebastian摸不着头脑。最终他深吸一口气抬起头，眼角湿润着露出完全释然的微笑。

“好。”

然后他扑上去亲吻Sebastian，在后者能回过神来之前。他撞上Sebastian的身体，胸膛与他紧紧相贴。双臂夹在身侧，带着手套的双手轻轻落在Sebastian的腰际。他笨拙地用闭合的双唇蹭着Sebastian的，撩拨着Sebastian的神经。Sebastian更加狂野地吻回去，同时开始解开Joseph的衣衫。

他把Joseph扔在他那张整齐到连皱褶都少有的床上。Joseph的领带还紧紧的系着，但背心和衬衣的扣子已经被解开，露出了大片的胸口。白皙的皮肤，细长的四肢，和令人惊叹的敏感，Joseph的身体比他之前见过的任何一具都更加可爱。Sebastian低下头吸吮其中一颗已经立起的乳首，使得身下之人用手背盖住了嘴巴，发出闷声的短促呜咽。

他一边逗弄着唇间的肉粒，同时解开了Joseph的裤子。没有一点煽情或挑逗，他直接扯下内裤为那尚未准备好的性器手淫起来。粗糙的手掌和粗鲁的动作带来干涩怪异的痛楚多过快感，但Joseph脸上的表情暴露出他或许比自己想象的还要更加享受疼痛。

随着一声被压抑的抽噎和身体猛的震颤，白色的浊液洒落在他浅色的胸口，星星点点弄脏了Joseph洁净无垢的衣物和床单。

Sebastian放开了他。“润滑和安全套。你有的吧？”

“呃……是的。”Joseph回答，“在书桌抽屉里……”

Sebastian起身去取，返回时看见Joseph自暴自弃地张开四肢平躺在床上，正伸长手臂把摘下的眼镜放上床头柜，整个一副凭任摆布的模样。他命令Joseph翻过来翘起屁股，而后者马上照做了。他用手指打开Joseph的入口，过程中只听到些许埋进枕头里的闷哼。

扩张结束后他俯身贴上Joseph的身体。“露出脸。”他轻柔地说，“痛的话就叫出来。”

Joseph伏在枕头上将脸扭向一侧，表情已经完全失神却依旧茫然地应允着。Joseph绝对的顺从让Sebastian泛起些心疼，但更多的是愤怒与冲动。他顶腰让自己的欲望进入Joseph的甬道，双方都准备妥当的器官完美地结合，他顺利地长驱直入。内壁包覆带来的快感让他情不自禁地发出一声低吟。全部进入后他暂停了身下的动作，温柔地凑近Joseph，用手指抚摸他的脸庞。

“舒服的话也叫出来。”他低沉地说着，几乎咬到Joseph的耳朵，“如果是心里难过的话就哭给我听……你想往哪里跳下去都没关系，我会接住你的。”

他把阴茎退出一点，然后猛地顶入，撞得Joseph发出一声呜咽。Sebastian趴伏在Joseph的背上，吻着他的脸颊耳侧，将他的身体紧紧拥入自己双臂之中。他的下身激烈地进出着Joseph的身体，而放弃了克制的Joseph应和着Sebastian侵犯他的节奏放声哭喊起来。他们的交合变得越来越顺畅越来越狂野，那张古板的单人床被晃得吱吱作响。哭喊逐渐变成甜蜜的呻吟，Sebastian握住Joseph从前端溢出汁液的性器，只搓揉了几下就让Joseph颤抖着射了出来。Joseph高潮时的呼声和猛然收紧的内壁也把Sebastian推上了巅峰。

当快感的余味消散后他将自己的阴茎抽离Joseph的身体，而高潮了两次的Joseph仍然在一下一下地痉挛。他让Joseph躺下，在拥挤的单人床上将他拥入怀中。此时他终于看清Joseph的面容。他全身的皮肤都泛着性爱过后的潮红，脸上更是挂着泪水与涎液一片狼藉。Sebastian又是一阵心疼，将Joseph的头按向自己的胸口，拥抱着他直到他们沉入睡眠。

【日常嘿嘿嘿】

“Seb——求你……”

Joseph坐在Sebastian的办公桌沿，重心后仰靠手臂在身后支撑身体，修长的双腿缠在Sebastian的腰上——而Sebastian的性器正粗暴地进出着他的身体。

下班时间里Sebastian办公室玻璃门外的公共区域空无一人。但随时都有可能会有人进来，然后眼前这淫乱的画面将被一览无余。这让Joseph没有办法专心于目前的性爱，他始终用余光瞟着办公区的门口——害怕有人进来，却又期待着干脆被谁撞见算了。

一段时间的微妙关系让他们熟悉了彼此的身体。Sebastian的每一个撞击都准确无误地刺上他最舒服的那点，汹涌的快感在他的体内愈发高涨，却始终无法达到高潮。会被发现的危局将他的意识牵绊在绝顶的门外，拒绝放手让自己坠落。

啊……令人嫌恶的自制……

但Sebastian是个神奇的存在。Joseph记不得从何时开始，他会为了Sebastian而一次次放弃自己给自己定下的条条款款，轻松地做出从前那些因为无法与自己达成妥协而办不到的事。如果Sebastian来帮他做的话，一定只需要两三下他就能射出来了吧。

他淫乱而急切地应和着Sebastian扭动胯部。“求你Seb……帮我弄一下……”

“啊……好。”Sebastian因快感而皱着眉，声音粗重地回答。他的双手都架着Joseph缠在自己腰上的腿，因此空出手来稍微有些麻烦，“那么你自己把腿缠好……”

Joseph呻吟着答应了。Sebastian的右手握住Joseph的阴茎，那粗糙厚实的手掌火热坚定地握紧，让他的每一寸神经都紧绷起来期待着即将到来的崩坏。几次有力的摩擦之后没顶的快感果然迎面而至，在他的每一种感官上炸开。他不能思考也不能呼吸了，下身抽动着射精弄脏了Sebastian的手和自己的衣物。Sebastian在他体内再抽插几个来回，然后低吼一声射进他的体内。

和Sebastian做的时候高潮的余韵总是能持续很久……至少比自行解决生理需求时久得多。他微眯着还不能完全睁开的眼睛从镜片下看向Sebastian，然后把重心向前移去，靠进他的怀里。他把耳朵贴在Sebastian的胸口，听着那人激烈的心跳和沉重的低喘。

只要是与Sebastian一道，不论是怎样的深渊，都可以毫无犹豫地一跃而下。

【窒息play】

事情怎么会变成这样的？

Sebastian把左手插在衣袋里，遮掩住手上的婚戒。自从他撞破了Joseph的自杀中场，并因为怜爱和痛心与他越轨之后，他便迅速养成了这个新习惯。Myra还失踪着，在她的安危都还未定时单方面地毁约实在太过下作。他会继续寻找下去。在找到她之后……如果她的状况没那么糟的话，或许他会和她谈谈……

天啊，谈什么啊？

先不提那个，Joseph现在的状态也并不如他希望的那样有所好转，反而是每况愈下。曾经那个会约束甚至检举他的严厉朋友不见了，取而代之的是一个言听计从的提线人偶。在他们真正陷入这种混乱的关系之前，Sebastian已经察觉到Joseph的低迷与他被自己吸引有关。他做出了最出格的改变希望能够拯救他昔日最好的搭档……这确实阻止了他直接的自杀尝试，但一点也没能减少他的自责和自毁倾向。

现在那个人又一次展开在他的身下，他们在Joseph狭小的卧室里，在那个整洁到仿佛无人居住的公寓中，接吻、触碰、缠绵。Joseph总是像个溺水的人那样紧紧抓住Sebastian，而Sebastian则会用温柔的回握或爱抚答复Joseph的依赖。那是他唯一能做的。

白色的液体很快溅出来洒在Joseph的小腹上。从快感中逐渐恢复过来的Joseph突然睁开眼微笑着抓住Sebastian的双手，将它们带到自己的脖颈上。那样的姿势只能指向一件事——Sebastian疑惑地掐住Joseph的脖子，慢慢试着加大手上的力度，随之而来的是Joseph沉迷到失去理性的表情：微眯的眼睛向上翻去，眼泪将他的睫毛打湿；嘴巴大大地张开似要呼喊却发不出声音，唾液自嘴角淌下。包裹着Sebastian的甬道更是前所未有地绞紧，突如其来的刺激让Sebastian也失控地射进Joseph体内。

他发出沙哑的低吼。当快感消去他立刻放开了手，Joseph在他的身下剧烈地咳嗽起来，像是要把五脏六腑都咳出来那种强烈。Sebastian心疼地扶住他的肩膀让他靠在自己怀中，低下头亲吻他的头顶。半晌，咳够了的Joseph抬起头望着Sebastian，脸上还带着汗水和红晕，张开双唇吐出微弱的气声：

“Sebastian……”

“怎么了？”

“我不希望因为我让你陷进两难抉择。”说着，他笑起来，然后低下头戳着Sebastian的手心，“如果非要决断的那天来临，我只希望你能像刚才那样，亲手……”

Sebastian愣在那刻。看看你干的好事，他想，既然已经做出了这样的事，现在又何必装出一副高尚的仁慈。最终他点了点头，告诉Joseph，好。

一个轻松的笑容露出在Joseph的脸庞。他放心地闭上眼扑向Sebastian胸膛，笑得如同得到了糖果的孩子。Sebastian从未见过他如此开心。他只能紧紧抱住Joseph，然后闭上眼睛。

END


End file.
